Devices are already known that allow direct access to products inside packages arranged on a pallet.
Such devices are not satisfactory. In practice, they normally require a part of the walls to be torn to make the products accessible. Furthermore, in the case of open-work trays, the latter do not have any great solidity, so that it is not possible to have heavy products stored on pallets and/or on a large number of levels.
The present invention aims to overcome these drawbacks.